Blueberry Ice Cream
by Ai-chan99
Summary: "Jarang sekali aku melihat ada cowok yang makan es krim kacang hijau. Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"/ "... karena warnanya selalu mengingatkanku padamu."/ AU, OOC./ Special fic for Plovercrest alias Shizu-san./ RnR, please!


Ai-chan: "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya gue —" (dilempar panci)

Yukihana: "Berani-berani lo bersikap santai kayak gitu!" (nyari barang lain buat dilempar)

Ai-chan: (ngambil perisai) "Lo kira jadi murid kelas 3 ntuh gak sibuk, hah! Tiga hari aja PR bisa numpuk sampai 5 buah!"

Yukihana: "PEDULI AMAT! SEKARANG LO KAN LAGI MASA LIBURAN, LANJUTIN _FIC_ NTUH, SANA!" (lempar semua peralatan dapur)

Ai-chan: "Iye, iye!" (nangkis) "_Readers_, jangan lupa buat RnR!"

* * *

_Special fic for _Plovercrest

* * *

"... Jangan dekati aku lagi."

Nnoitra menautkan alisnya, seakan tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Nel. Gadis di depannya itu tidak tampak main-main.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Maksudnya kau tidak mau berpacaran denganku lagi?" tanya Nnoitra, nadanya terdengar tidak merdu di telinga orang di sekitarnya.

Nel menatapnya tajam, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau kira aku tidak melihatnya, tentang kelakuanmu terhadap Tia-san, hah?"

Oh, ciuman panas waktu itu. Ternyata gadis ini melihatnya.

Lelaki bermarga Jiruga itu berdecih, buru-buru ia memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Nel, aku—"

Tapi Nel tidak bodoh.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu. Cukup hapus namaku dari panggilan cepatmu lalu ganti dengan namanya dan kita tidak akan punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Nnoitra tidak menerima ini. Tangannya kekarnya mencengkram pundak Nel dengan kasar sehingga gadis itu sempat meringis.

"JADI KAU BERNIAT MENCAMPAKKANKU?!"

Sebelum tindak kasar lainnya berlanjut, tangan lainnya sudah keburu menarik tangan Nnoitra, menjauh dari Nel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada perempuan? Sadari tempatmu berdiri sekarang," ucap si pemilik tangan. Nnoitra melihat sekeliling.

Ah, ternyata beberapa pasang mata telah menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan tontonan. Bagus, sepertinya dia lupa kalau mereka berdua masih berada di kawasan sekolah.

Berdecih untuk yang kedua kalinya, Nnoitra pun menepis kasar cengkraman di tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau mau, Nelliel," ujarnya sakartis, lalu pergi sambil menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Para murid di sekitar sana kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda, tontonan mereka usai sudah.

Nel menatap punggung Nnoitra malas, lalu beralih pada pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu," balas pemuda itu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Nel tersenyum seadanya dan berbalik untuk pulang.

"Eh—tu, tunggu dulu!" tahan si pemuda. Nel setengah menoleh padanya yang mendadak kikuk.

"Ada apa?"

Ia menggaruk pipi dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, sih. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es krim?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Genre: Romance & Friendship  
Rate: T  
Pairing: Grimmjow x Nelliel (walau pun agak telat, tapi bagi penggemar Nnoitra x Nel dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya karena takut terkesan mem-_bashing_ OwQ)  
Warning: AU, OOC_ness_, _deredere_!Grimmjow, abal, alur yang kayaknya kecepetan, dan kekurangan lainnya

* * *

**Blueberry Ice Cream**

* * *

Memutuskan hubungan dengan pacar itu memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi kalau sudah bersamanya dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Bahkan gadis kuat seperti Nel mengakui hal itu.

Semuanya berawal saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, dirinya merasa 'ditarik' oleh aura berandalan seperti Nnoitra Jiruga. Begitu menyadari kalau lelaki jangkung itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, ia pun secara gamblang menyatakan perasaannya di akhir semester 3, dan secara langsung diterima.

Saat itu Nel sangat senang.

Tapi saat ini Nel tidak mengerti.

Padahal hubungan ini sudah berlanjut selama lebih dari 2 tahun, tapi kenapa Nnoitra tega menduakannya?

Nel tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Nnoitra lebih memilih Tia Hallibel dibandingkan dirinya?

Nel tidak mengerti.

Sudah berapa lama sejak Nnoitra tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya?

Nel tidak mengerti.

Nel tidak bisa menjawab semuanya.

Dia terlalu bingung.

Tapi yang lebih Nel tidak mengerti lagi...

"Nih, rasa vanilla pesananmu."

Kenapa sekarang dia malah ditraktir es krim oleh pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya?

.

.

Nel segera mengenyahkan tampang blo'onnya, lalu menggantinya dengan ekspresi biasa. "... Terima kasih."

Gadis itu menerima es krim berbungkus abu-abu itu dengan tatapan yang didatar-datarkan—karena sejujurnya dia masih agak bingung dan kaget. Bisa-bisanya dia tak sadar sudah berdiri di depan minimarket yang searah dengan jalan rumahnya. Sepertinya pikirannya terlalu kacau sampai-sampai saraf di badannya hanya mengikuti ke arah mana pemuda ini berjalan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau tadi pemuda ini malah membawanya ke tempat yang bukan-bukan selagi ia tak sadar?

Ah, pikirannya mulai mengada-ada. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru menolongnya ini akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan alasan mentraktirnya es krim.

Benar juga, sedari tadi Nel hanya mengikuti ke mana pemuda ini pergi dan berkata 'terima kasih'. Ia belum memperhatikan wujudnya sedikit pun.

Dia memiliki rambut biru mencolok—sebiru langit yang selalu dilihatnya ketika bengong di siang hari. Tangan kekarnya kembali mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang baru saja diputuskannya. Lalu...

"Ada apa?"

Ah, dia menoleh.

"... Bukan apa-apa."

Bola matanya indah bak _shappire_.

"Jangan 'bukan apa-apa'! Katakan apa yang mau kaukatakan!" paksanya.

Nel pun mencari topik. "Em... Yah, kukira sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri. Namaku..."

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, kan? Namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, salam kenal!" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan yang tadinya sibuk memegang es krim—yang sudah dipindahkan ke tangan kiri. Nel menjabatnya dengan wajah heran. "O—ooh..."

Grimmjow nyengir sambil kembali menjilati es krim kacang hijaunya. Karena jarang melihat ada anak laki-laki yang membeli es krim dengan rasa itu, Nel pun menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat ada cowok yang makan es krim kacang hijau. Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

Grimmjow menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Sebelum bertanya begitu, sebutkan alasanmu membeli rasa yang super _mainstream_ itu," balasnya sambil menunjuk es krim vanilla yang hanya tinggal satu gigitan di tangan Nel. Ia menatap es krimnya sebentar.

"Emm, yaa... Karena es krim pertama yang kucoba adalah vanilla, aku jadi terus menyukainya dibanding rasa yang lain." Gadis itu melancarkan gigitan terakhirnya diiringi dengan tawa renyah dari Grimmjow.

"Semuanya pasti bakalan menjawab begitu, ya?"

"Kau sendiri apa?" sewot Nel tidak terima.

"Nggak ribet, kok. Karena warnanya selalu mengingatkanku pada rambutmu."

Rona merah muncul dari telinga sampai pipi Nel yang memanas. Jari lentiknya tanpa sadar memainkan ujung rambut hijaunya yang belum dipotong sejak lulus sekolah dasar. Grimmjow yang menyadari reaksinya kembali tertawa.

"Bercanda, kok."

Ctak!

Stik es krim yang tadinya masih berada di tangan Nel mendarat di kening Grimmjow dengan tidak mulusnya. Tak peduli dengan aduhan si kepala biru, Nel berucap, "Dasar kucing garong."

"Kucing garong? Jahatnya, aku lebih senang kalau kau sebut aku gombal," cibir Grimmjow. Nel tertawa. "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian?"

Melihat itu, Grimmjow tersenyum kecil. "Nah, kan bagus kalau kau tertawa."

"Ah." Nel menutup mulutnya. Perasaan kesalnya karena Nnoitra tadi perlahan-lahan luntur tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sepertinya itu berkat pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ha-hari sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih traktirannya," alih Nel boro-boro membalikkan badannya tapi terhenti oleh perkataan Grimmjow.

"Tidak mau kuantar pulang?"

Seluruh sarafnya berhenti bekerja. Ia membisu.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah."

"T—tunggu! Belum ditolak sudah menyerah! Memangnya kapan aku bilang tidak mau?" sambar Nel. Seketika ia terdiam kembali. Grimmjow menyeringai jahil. "Itu artinya mau, ya? Di luar dugaan kau _tsundere_."

"_Urusai_," balas gadis itu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan berjalan mendahuluhi Grimmjow. Pemuda itu langsung mengejarnya dan menyamakan irama jalannya dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Hati Nel menghangat. Grimmjow berhasil mendapati posisi yang sangat baik di hatinya.

.

.

.

Warna jingga mendominasi wilayah SMA Las Noches ketika bel tanda pulang dibunyikan. Hanya butuh waktu sekian menit untuk seluruh murid berhamburan ke luar sekolah, termasuk sesosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ bergelombang.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu... Ah!"

Nel baru menyadari bahwa catatannya sama sekali tak ada di dalam tasnya ketika sampai di pintu gerbang. Ia langsung merutuki dirinya yang begitu pelupa. Segera ia berlari kembali ke dalam sekolah yang mulai sepi karena tak ada kegiatan apa pun selain belajar-mengajar hari ini.

Sepatu hitamnya yang baru dipakai selama satu tahun menimbulkan bunyi hentakan yang cukup keras saat berlari di atas tangga. Begitu hendak berbelok ke arah kelasnya, pemandangan di ujung lorong mendadak membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Pemandangan yang sama dengan waktu itu memantul di kedua manik _hazel_nya. Lelaki yang baru saja diputuskannya 2 hari lalu itu tengah bercumbu dengan wanita yang sama.

Nel mengepalkan tangannya. Tampaknya lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya jauh sebelum mereka memisahkan diri.

Sambil menahan rasa panas di dadanya, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas dan memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Saat hendak berbalik, kepalanya menubruk dada bidang milik seseorang.

"Grimmjow..."

"... Lebih baik kau tidak usah berhubungan lagi dengan laki-laki macam itu," ujar Grimmjow dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pemandangan di ujung lorong. Nel berjalan mendahuluinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu buru-buru kembali ke dalam, jadi aku mengikutimu karena penasara—" ucapan Grimmjow terhenti saat melihat pundak Nel yang bergetar. Melihat itu, tangannya yang besar langsung mengusap kepala Nel halus.

"Tak ada salahnya kau menangis. Keluarkanlah, daripada nanti jadi penyakit."

Kristal bening perlahan menuruni pipi mulus Nel. Dia tidak terisak, tatapannya tetap kosong seperti biasa. Tapi dari ekspresinya, Grimmjow tahu kalau gadis ini benar-benar terluka.

"... Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak menghiburku," ucap Nel dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menghiburmu dengan kata-kata?" Grimmjow menjeda kata-katanya. "Aku mau menghiburmu dengan mentraktirmu es krim."

Nel tersenyum tanpa menghapus air matanya. Tangan besar yang mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya membuatnya makin nyaman berada di dekat pemuda ini.

"Vanilla?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Nel perlahan-lahan mampu mengusir bayang-bayang Nnoitra dari pikirannya, berhubung lelaki itu ada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya.

Semuanya tak butuh waktu lama. Terima kasih pada si kucing biru yang selalu hadir di tiap waktunya. Sejak kejadian itu, Grimmjow mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Nel. Berkat itu pula, hampir setiap hari mereka mampir di minimarket yang sama demi membeli si duo kacang hijau dan vanilla.

Ada kalanya sosok Grimmjow mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Nel bahkan sempat bertanya padanya,

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Grimmjow hanya menjilat es krim berwarna hijau itu sambil bertanya balik, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

—sehingga membuat Nel ogah untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Bahkan, Nel yang selalu terlihat cuek berhasil dikeluarkan sisi _tsundere_-nya oleh pemuda bermarga Jeagerjaques itu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Nel bilang hanya teman-teman dekatnya saja yang mampu mengeluarkan sifat aslinya itu.

Itu artinya, Grimmjow positif merupakan salah satu dari teman dekatnya sekarang.

Tapi status itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

.

"Kenapa foto ini bisa ada di sini?"

Nel mendapati selembar foto berukuran 4R di bawah kasurnya saat tengah membersihkan kamarnya. Itu merupakan foto saat dirinya dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengadakan tamasya ketika masih duduk di kelas tiga bangku sekolah dasar.

Senyum yang semula mengembang saat mengingat kenangan yang terjadi ketika tamasya berlangsung perlahan pudar ketika menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya.

Surai biru itu...

Nel mengingat semuanya!

.

.

.

"Kau anak yang menolongku saat aku terkunci di toilet, kan?"

Grimmjow tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya dan lebih memilih memandang warna orange yang mulai mengarungi langit di atas Kota Hueco Mundo. Kenangan di masa kecil itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

Saat itu merupakan tahun pertamanya menghirup aroma Kota Hueco Mundo. Orang tuanya pun menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang dapat ditempuh dalam waktu lima menit hanya dengan jalan kaki.

Itu merupakan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, tapi ia sudah mendapat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan.

Masalahnya hanya sepele. Cuma karena mendapat nilai yang lebih baik dari mereka, gerombolan bocah centil itu tega mempraktikkan adegan sinetron terhadap teman mereka yang berambut hijau pendek. Dan adegan yang dipilih adalah 'mengunci teman di toilet'.

Setelah memberikan tatapan maut pada bocah-bocah tadi, anak bermanik _shappire_ itu segera berlari ke toilet dan membukakan pintu untuk si anak perempuan yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Dalam hitungan detik, anak berambut hijau itu langsung berhamburan ke luar dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Sayangnya sebelum mengenal anak perempuan itu lebih dekat, dia sudah harus kembali ke kota asalnya karena pekerjaan orang tua.

Nel mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar tawa Grimmjow yang makin keras.

"A-apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ah, bukan, kok, bukan apa-apa!" Grimmjow segera menghentikan tawanya. Dia lanjut dengan nyengir seperti biasanya. "Kukira kalau aku mengatakan ini kau akan marah padaku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau aku belum tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan?" sahut Nel dengan wajah heran. Rasanya tiap kali pemuda ini membuatnya marah, dia tidak pernah tertawa terlebih dahulu seperti sekarang ini.

"Yaaah, kupikir... kalau kau sudah berhasil mengingat tentangku aku berniat untuk menembakmu."

Eh.

Apa katanya?

Grimmjow menatap Nel lurus, tetap dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Aku suka kamu, Nel."

Nel terdiam. Bola matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ membulat. Sejalan dengan tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala.

Pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya lebih dari teman ini baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya!

"Haha..."

"Eh—?"

"Ahahaha! Apaan, sih! Gitu aja kok tegang amat! Haha!" tawa Grimmjow kembali meledak sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Nel yang wajahnya sudah seperti gurita rebus.

"J-jadi kau hanya bercanda..." Nel bersuara dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Grimmjow memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Wajah Nel makin memerah. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas. Ternyata pemuda ini serius mengatakannya.

Grimmjow berhenti menepuki punggung Nel dan memindahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa jawab sekarang, ya tidak apa-a—"

"Es krim."

"Hah?"

Grimmjow kebingungan.

"Belikan aku es krim."

"Haah?"

.

.

.

Grimmjow membuka bungkusan hijau yang membaluti es krim kacang hijau di tangannya. Ekspresi heran masih belum mau pergi dari wajahnya ketika mulai menjilati es krimnya. Bukan, bukan karena sikap Nel yang mendadak minta dibelikan es krim tadi, tapi sikapnya saat ada di dalam minimarket.

"_Nih es krimmu."_

"_Aku tidak mau yang itu. Belikan aku yang ini."_

Walhasil, es krim yang ada di tangan Nel kali ini bukanlah si vanilla yang berbaju abu-abu, melainkan...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau makan es krim blueberry?!"

Nel hanya diam sambil menggigit lapisan luar es krim yang mirip dengan permen.

"Oi, Nel."

Nel tetap diam. Grimmjow merasa dirinya dicuekin.

"Nel."

Sepertinya gadis ini punya telinga yang bermasalah.

"Woy."

Tampaknya dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan es krimnya.

"Neeeeell..."

Dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"... Kau menyebalkan."

Grimmjow menyerah. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sebagai pengganti bendera putih. Tapi tanpa dia sadari—

—wajah gadis itu kian memerah di saat pemuda terus memanggilnya.

"... Bukan alasan yang ribet, kok..."

Nel akhirnya bersuara. Grimmjow menatapnya tak mengerti. "Hah?"

Gadis itu kembali menggigit lapisan keras es krim, menampakkan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna biru muda.

"... karena warnanya selalu mengingatkanku padamu."

Rona merah mengghampiri wajah Grimmjow. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikannya dan kembali berekspresi seperti biasa; dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Boleh kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'?"

Dengan pipi yang makin menghangat, Nel mengangguk pelan.

Grimmjow menatapnya gemas, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut hijau gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

"Hari sudah gelap. Kau mau kuantar—bukan, aku harus mengantarmu pulang!"

Nel mengembangkan cengiran yang sama dengan Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

Akhirnya kedua insan yang sedang dilanda cinta itu beranjak pulang sambil menghabiskan es krim kacang hijau dan blueberry yang menjadi favorit mereka.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Aduuuh, sumpah abal banget! Mana Grimmy jadi _deredere_, lagi! =A="

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan di atas, _fic_ ini spesial buat Plovercrest alias Shizu-san. Alasannya sederhana...

AKU MAU MINTA MAAF!

Dulu aku pernah _request_ ke kamu untuk bikinin _fic_ HitsuRuki, tapi aku belum sempat buat nge-_review _-nya gara2 sibuk. Eh, tau-tau setelah lama gak buka FBI, _fic_-nya udah nggak ada lagi di _archive_ Bleach Indonesia walau pun udah aku obrak-abrik. Jadi kesimpulanku, kamu marah sama aku TAT

Jadi sebagai permohonan maaf, aku berpikir lebih baik aku bikinin _fic_ buat kamu. Karena nyerah sama IchiRuki, jadi saya pilih OTP-mu yg lain yaitu GrimNel. Setelah ngeliat bio-mu yg sekarang, ternyata tau2 kamu udah suka ama RivaMika. Tapi aku gak keburu dapet ide lain untuk _pairing_ itu... OAQ

Sebenernya ide untuk bikin _fic_ ini udah lama beeuuud, tapi baru sempet dillanjutin sekarang ._.

Jadi sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalo kamu beneran marah~~ X|

Btw, ide cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah cinta Momoi, yaitu jatuh cinta gara2 dikasih stik es krim sama Kurokocchi :v

Buat _readers_ yang penasaran sama minimarket tempat GrimNel mampir, bayangin aja tempat Kiseki No Sedai nongkrong beli es krim XD

Sekian cuap2 dari ane, mohon kritik dan sarannya lewaaaatt... _**REVIEW**_**!**


End file.
